


Redlined

by danceswithgary



Series: Ritual [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Drugs, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one spoke; no assurances, chants, or even threats, just a weighted silence that blanketed John until it all slipped away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redlined

**Author's Note:**

It happened without a word.

John suspected it was the citrus-free, cinnamon-flavored tea served at the end of the ceremony. No, he was sure it was, because it was only a few minutes after the first sip that he'd felt a warm rush flooding through his body. It had been an oddly pleasant sensation that had left him limp and unable to utter a sound as his eyelids slid shut, the wooden tea bowl falling from his fingers with a clatter.

He hadn't lost consciousness, at least not at first. He'd felt the efficient, almost clinical hands that had stripped him, laying him flat on a cool surface that quickly warmed beneath him. The first slick touch of a brush had sent his pulse racing until he'd realized there was no pain associated with it, only spreading warmth with a spicy scent as soothing as the tea had been. No one spoke; no assurances, chants, or even threats, just a weighted silence that blanketed John until it all slipped away.

Even now, eyes open and with his muscles finally responding to his efforts, John could hear nothing except soft even breathing and the rasp of cloth against the cool stone floor. Worried, John rolled to his side and then carefully pushed up, keeping one palm flat on the floor to avoid tipping over. His new vantage point allowed John to see Rodney just a few feet away, his back propped against the wall and chin to chest in a position John knew would generate complaints as soon as Rodney recovered his voice.

Of course, that wouldn't be the only item in the list. John was certain he'd be hearing quite a bit about the symbols that now adorned them both. Appearing to be similar to henna, although a much more vivid red, the markings ringed their arms and hands, curving across their torsos in elaborate curlicues. Without a mirror, John wasn't sure about his own face, but he hoped the design was less prominent than the two stark lines that began at Rodney's hairline and ran down across his eyelids and cheeks to his chin. The vine-like marks that started in the dip of Rodney's shoulder and twined around the opposite nipple drew John's eye and he followed another set lower until it disappeared beneath the soft linen pants, which were all they wore.

Realizing where the lines were leading his thoughts, John looked away, a flush warming his face in his embarrassment at forgetting their surroundings and circumstances. A glance around confirmed they were alone in the small room. The dim light through a single window set high on one wall revealed no furnishings or amenities, the only exit appearing to be a wooden door embedded into the brick wall opposite their current position. John could only hope that Ronon and Teyla were also relatively unharmed and somewhere nearby.

A movement caught John's eye as he turned back around and he leaned toward Rodney when he realized what Rodney was doing. Eyelids at half-mast, Rodney fumbled at his pants' laces until they parted, revealing exactly how far down the markings extended. John caught his breath as Rodney's thick erection was exposed, then partially covered by Rodney's hand as he pressed down and then rubbed along the red stripe ringing the purpled head. The other hand flailed, attempting to shove Rodney's pants lower, but then relaxed against Rodney's thigh when the effort proved futile.

John's lips tingled and he licked them as he watched Rodney, sucking his lower lip in to bite it when Rodney's breath hitched and his head rolled onto his shoulder to sleepily peer at John. When Rodney's hand stilled, no longer able to resist, John inched forward until he could replace it with his, gently nudging it aside so Rodney's cock filled his fist, only the head peeking free. A bead of moisture welled up as he stroked slow and gentle, and John let it roll across and down to his fingers. His mouth watering, John let go of Rodney in order to raise his hand to taste.

Spice burst across his tongue, remnants of the tea and possibly the dye, and John shifted to lie between Rodney's legs in order to capture more. First licking along the red ring and then across the top to savor another droplet, John slid as much as possible in his mouth and sucked gently, the head lightly scraping his palate as he pressed up with his tongue. His reward was more of the flavor he sought, a faint wash after each time he swallowed.

Rodney sighed and his hand flopped onto John's shoulder before inching along his neck and into his hair, ruffling the strands and sending a delicious shiver down John's back. Leaning on an elbow and hip John worked to release his own erection from bondage, the knotted laces finally proving no match for John's eager fingers, although the chill of the floor was a shock when he fell free.

Switching to kneeling, temporarily cradling his cock in his palm for warmth, John concentrated on Rodney's, his head bobbing faster in time with his racing heart. With a jerk and a groan, Rodney flooded John's mouth and he swallowed each pulse except for the last, which painted his lips and chin as he pulled back from the sensitive flesh. John lifted his head in time to see Rodney smile with a contentment rarely seen in the other man. A shaky hand rose and Rodney's thumb swiped across John's lower lip to capture some of the overflow, and then dipped inside John's mouth for cleaning. At the taste of the spice mixed with the flavor of Rodney, John moaned, only a few strokes required to relieve his own need as he spurted across the floor with a groan.

A few minutes passed before John's shaking subsided, his pulse no longer rattling him down to his bones. He knelt in front of Rodney and let him stroke along the lines sweeping around John's ribs to the back and shivered when Rodney's fingers traced sweet curves beneath his ear. With a sigh, he finally drew away and re-laced his pants before helping Rodney with his, and then he awkwardly scrambled to his feet to sway until the room no longer tilted.

Ready to attempt an escape, John reached down and helped Rodney to his feet, wrapping an arm around Rodney's waist until he felt steady enough to stand by himself. Leaving his hand under Rodney's elbow, John led him to the door, confident that Rodney could figure out how to open it even when there were no visible hinges, handles, or locks. Reaching out, John tentatively shoved against the smooth wood and gaped in surprise when it silently swung open.

Suspecting it was some sort of trick or test, John pressed Rodney back a few steps before venturing alone out into the dark hallway. When no one appeared, he motioned to Rodney, waiting until he joined John before heading for the lighter end of the hall. They turned the corner together and suddenly they were outside, standing at the edge of the village, the stargate less than a hundred yards away.

Squinting against the bright sunlight, John could just make out a dark mound next to the DHD and suspected it was their missing clothing and equipment. Before he could move closer and verify his suspicion, there was a sound to their right, and Teyla and Ronon emerged from the next building. It was apparent they had undergone the same ritual, the curving red lines highlighting Ronon's and Teyla's musculature as clear and sharp as John and Rodney's.

Turning, John looked back at the silent village and wondered if there were observers, or if it was truly as empty as it appeared. Resisting the urge to find out, grateful that they were all unharmed, John allowed Rodney to tug him away and towards the gate. Without a word, the four walked barefoot to the DHD, picked up their possessions and dialed and, when Atlantis answered, they went home.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by mashimero's [Amnesia](http://mashimero.livejournal.com/92639.html). The artist then added a [drawing of Ronon and Teyla](http://mashimero.livejournal.com/92639.html) after reading the story.


End file.
